Gotta Tell you
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Birthday fic for Nightfighter642. Raven, everyone's fav goth, is starting to have feelings for a certain blue head zoids warrior. Will he be able to tell her or will he keep those feelings consealed? No flames as usual and Please R


Gotta tell you  
  
Hey everyone, this is EmpressFiona02, with a birthday ficlet for a fellow writer of the site, Nightfighter642. She requests this for a birthday present so here it is . No flames, please and enjoy.  
  
Another battle has just ended with someone walking away as the winner and the other, of course a loser.  
  
"Ok Shadow, it's time to go." A familiar black headed boy by the name of Raven calls to his organoid.  
  
The black Organoid responds the best way he knows how and begins his journey home with Raven, as the Organoid in the Geno Breaker. While on the route home, yet another thought of her pops in his mind. Raven just shakes it off like he never had a thought.  
  
Raven's Place  
  
Raven and Shadow have finally made it home from their zoids battle and something seems to be bothering Raven as they enter the door.  
  
::::Why do I keep thinking about her? She's occupying my mind too much.:::::: Raven mentally yells to himself trying to shake the image of Reese out of his mind. ::::::I'll just think over it and maybe then it'll go away.:::::  
  
Shadow joins Raven's side and makes a sound, catching his attention. Raven turns to his organoid, which seems to be holding something his in paws.  
  
"I'm sorry Shadow. Come on, let's feed you." Raven speaks walking ahead of Shadow to the Kitchen. When he reaches the kitchen, he takes the can from Shadow and begins making his food. While stirring, Raven's mind happen to create another image of her pops up. He shrugs it off again and finishes Shadow's dish, now setting it in front of him. (we know organoids don't eat, but work with me here)  
  
"I'm going to go lay down if you need me." Raven speaks softly leaving the area where Shadow is and going to his room. When he gets there, he plops on the bed and closes his eyes, taking in the relaxing sounds of silence. Raven then begins to think.  
  
"Why do I keep thinking about her? I mean it's like all I think about these days." Raven says to himself, trying to sort his feelings out. "She is just a girl and I don't have too much time for girls."  
  
Raven turns on his right side, trying to forget the thought of her again and closes his eyes. Another image pops up, somewhat upsetting Raven, making him open his eyes and think again.  
  
"Ok this is getting disturbing." Raven says sitting up and swinging his legs over the side. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head and maybe those images will stop coming up."  
  
Raven leaves his room and soon exiting the small condo, leaving the black organoid there alone, not bothering to tell shadow where he is headed. Shadow watches as Raven leaves, not understanding what's been going on with him. Being an organoid and all, he would rather not bother.  
  
Outside the condo  
  
Raven has begun walking, trying to clear his head of any and every thought. Raven walks in silence, trying to figure out the new feelings that is trying to surface. Continuing to try to clear his head, Raven finds a small mound and sits on it.  
  
"This is not helping at all." Raven says with a hint of anger in his voice. "I was hoping to get rid of those thoughts, but they just keep coming back."  
  
Raven stands and then turns to the sky, seeing all the stars in the planet Zi atmosphere.  
  
"I'm sure she would enjoy this star light sky." Raven speaks not realizing what he just said. Now coming to realization, Raven shakes his head.  
  
"That's it I had just about enough of this." Raven fusses now turning from the sky and beginning to head home.  
  
Reese's place  
  
A familiar blue headed woman opens the door to her condo, with her Organoid, injured.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen to you Specula." Reese apologizes closing the door and rushing over to her. Specula makes a noise to Reese. "I know it hurts."  
  
Reese rushes the organoid to the bathroom and begins caring for her wound. She turns on the water and grabs a few bandages.  
  
"Don't worry specula, the next time we come across him, I'm going to show him, that no one hurts my organoid." Reese continues as she continues to clean the wound and now covering it.  
  
The phone in the other room begins ringing and with Reese being in the bathroom with her Organoid and the phone being in the dining area, she can't hear it.  
  
After turning off the water and securely covering the wound, Reese walks out of the bathroom and can hear the answering machine. Before her greeting message comes on, Reese rushes to the phone and picks up the receiver, answering it.  
  
"Hello." Reese speaks.  
  
"Hey." A familiar voice to her says on the other end.  
  
"Hey Raven." Reese says, putting on smile to cover the frown she had. "What's up?"  
  
"Where were you?!" Raven yells into the receiver, catching Reese off guard.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you tonight?" Reese asks in surprise.  
  
"Never mind." Raven speaks softly. "How come you weren't by the phone when I called?"  
  
"I didn't know you were going to call." Reese argues back, getting upset. "My organoid and I got into a unexpected fight and she got hurt."  
  
"Is she alright?" Raven asks softening his tone.  
  
"Yeah she is." Reese says in confusion. "Raven is everything ok?"  
  
"Everything is fine." Raven says in a normal tone.  
  
"You don't sound it. One minute you're yelling at me and the next minute you're in deep concern." Reese says with observation. "Are you sure everything is fine?"  
  
"Will you just take my word on it?" Raven asks in a nearly pissed tone.  
  
"Fine." Reese says not continuing to argue. "So what's up?  
  
"Nothing, just calling to see what you were up to tonight." Raven says in his normal tone of voice. "Reese, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Reese ears perk up.  
  
"What is it that you have to tell me?" Reese asks out of curiosity.  
  
"If you just shut up for a minute, then maybe I'll tell you!" Raven yells.  
  
Reese remains silent.  
  
"Is it possible for you to come over so maybe we can talk for a little bit?" Raven asks calming down.  
  
"Sure I guess I can do that." Reese says in a clam voice.  
  
"Good, I'll see you in 10 minutes." Raven says hanging up the phone quickly, not giving Reese a chance to speak. She takes the receiver away from her ears and hangs it up.  
  
"Reese, how can you put up with him." Reese says to herself, shrugging off the conversation and going back to her Organoid.  
  
"Specula." Reese calls now hearing the Organoid walking into the room. Once she's in view Reese walks up to her.  
  
"We have to make a run out." Reese says to Specula.  
  
Specula makes a noise.  
  
"I know you don't want to go anywhere, but Raven wants to talk to me, so you can play with Shadow while we talk." Reese says to Specula.  
  
Specula doesn't argue back. Reese grabs her keys and heads out the door to go see Raven. (she can understand an organoid?)  
  
Raven's place  
  
Raven paces back and forth, awaiting Reese's arrival.  
  
"Where can she be? I told her 10 minutes." Raven fusses as he continues pacing. Shadow watches him, not bothering to even ask. (how could he?)  
  
Raven continues to pace when a knock occurs at the door. Raven stops hi pacing an runs up to it. He straightens himself up and then opens the door to the condo.  
  
"Hey." Reese says noticing Raven.  
  
"Come in." Raven says letting her pass. Reese walks in with Specula following. Specula runs ahead of Reese and over to Shadow, leaving Raven and Reese together.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Reese says eyeing Raven who turns to her.  
  
"Yeah I did." Raven says unsure of how to start. Reese catches a quick glance of Shadow and Specula playing together.  
  
"Awww don't they looks cute playing together?" Reese says observing both organoids.  
  
"I didn't call you over here for that." Raven yells surprising Reese again.  
  
"Raven what is your deal?" Reese asks getting upset. "I know you didn't call me over here to yell at me."  
  
Raven says nothing, but stares into Reese's blue orbs.  
  
"I'm fine. It...it's." Raven begins stammering.  
  
"What?" Reese asks impatiently. "Raven what did you drag me out in the middle of the night for?"  
  
"Nevermind, it probably isn't important." Raven says turning away.  
  
Reese, who is now fed up, turns to leave.  
  
"Specula, let's go." Reese calls, not hearing her Organoid.  
  
"Reese wait." Raven calls turning back to her. Reese turns back to him and waits for his answer.  
  
"Listen I've been having these feelings, that I can't explain and lately, I've been thinking a lot about things." Raven says trying to put his words in order.  
  
"Things like?" Reese asks calmly.  
  
"Just things ok?" Raven says trying to conceal his anger.  
  
"Raven." Reese says impatiently. "What did you reall drag me out here for?"  
  
Raven feels he can't hold his feelings back anymore.  
  
"Fine, Reese, I've been thinking a lot about you lately and you've been on my mind for a while now." Raven says gazing into Reese's eyes and can see the shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Raven, I....I don't know what to say." Reese says trying to gather her words.  
  
"Reese, I think I'm in love with you." Raven says staring down at the ground. "I haven't told you because I probably thought you would hate me."  
  
Reese can feel tears forming in her eyes and is trying hard to fight them back.  
  
"Raven, I don't hate you, but I am shocked at what you told me." Reese says feeling a few tears run down her cheeks. She wipes them away. Raven turns back to her gaze.  
  
"It's been bothering me for a while now and I had to tell you." Raven says softening his gaze. "I have another question as well."  
  
Reese says nothing, but waits for his next question.  
  
"Would like to go out with me one of these times?" Raven asks as smile forms on Reese's face.  
  
"I would love that Raven." Reese says wiping the other incoming tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ok Well I know you're probably tired, so I'll call you tomorrow." Raven says opening the door for her.  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow it is." Reese says turning away from him and over to the two sleeping Organoids. "Come on Specula."  
  
Specula sits up and looks at Reese.  
  
"Come on Specula, we're going home." Reese calls again. Specula stands up and nudges Shadow, letting him know she's leaving. Shadow sits up for a sec and lays back down. Specula stretches and runs over to Reese.  
  
Reese smiles, walking out of the condo with Specula following her. Raven doesn't bother to close the door, but instead watches as he disappears into the night.  
  
Raven cracks a small smile, now thinking of how much of this new feeling he's going to enjoy.  
  
Ok this is a request by a best friend and fellow member. Happy Birthday Nightfighter642. As for everyone else who are Raven and Reese Fans, I hope you enjoyed this as well and if any of you flame this, hey it won't bother me, it's not going to be a second part unless requested. So the jokes on you.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


End file.
